Borderline
by phantomwriter05
Summary: Hearing a song on the radio, Sarah Connor has a flashback to college, though maybe she should start closing the bathroom door. Oneshot


_**Dedicated to Fig_Aruna who caught a serious case of the female equivalent of "Blue Balls" last night … hope this eases the passing. LOL!**_

**Borderline**

The shower was going full stream over her body, steam rushing out from over the shower curtain and out the wide open door into the hallway. The smell of fruity shampoo and scented soap that the machine kept insisting on buying leaked out of the bathroom and slowly filled the upstairs of the house. On top of the polished counter sat a white AM/FM radio that was tuned into a classics station that John had left the dial on in their bathroom.

Sarah Connor hadn't turned it off yet because she had wanted to hear the news on the hour as she undressed and decided that she would just leave the radio on as she showered. Her eyes were closed as she massaged the machine's shampoo into her black curls when an old song came on that somehow blasted through her mind, ambushing her memory. Slowly a smile spread across her lips and quietly she began to hum to the song.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<br>Stop playin' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby, let it show  
>Honey, don't you fool around<em>

Each synthesized note and classic 80's pop beat brought her back to a time in her apartment, getting ready for classes at the University in the morning. Each song she knew every word to, her bathroom became her stage to her sell out performance. Sometimes her best friend Ginger would come in and sing back up for her as they put on the make-up, synchronizing shoulder bobs at the right que.

By the time the feminine moisturizer was being rubbed over milky skin, she was dancing around in the spray of water, singing to the song she once knew by heart in her moment lost in time, forgetting who and when she was.

"Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind  
>You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline<br>Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind  
>You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline"<p>

She could almost hear the sound of fat Colonel Sanders looking Professor Pearson with the Foghorn Leghorn southern accent lecturing the class on the subtly of Shakespeare and his collected sonnets. She could smell the cooking chili for the fries in the campus cafeteria for Lunch. Most of all she remembered how she kissed Bruce Springsteen's poster before heading out on her moped.

"Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
>When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see<br>But then you let me down, when I look around, baby you just can't be found  
>Stop driving me away, I just wanna stay,<br>There's something I just got to say!"

She tossed the curtain open, bobbing her head as she sung out loud stepping out of the shower and onto the rug. She tied a towel around her and began to do a slide as she hummed to the beat, snapping her fingers. Looking into the fogged mirror she could see the teenager in the reflection as she began singing louder. She began rubbing lotion on herself when the chorus at the climax of the song came on and she wasn't about to leave it to the singer.

"You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline  
>You cause me so much pain, I think I'm goin' insane<br>What does it take to make you see?  
>You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline!"<p>

She used a hairbrush as a microphone for the finale, raising her arm into the air as if she somehow was making a grand gesture to an invisible crowd. As the song ended she began humming to the fading notes scooting her bottom as she brushed her long slick curls with Derek's hairbrush that she secretly always used.

When the song ended she was still humming loudly, That was until she heard a clear of a throat. She turned quickly around to find John and Cameron standing in the doorway, one with her usual stoic emotionless face and the other with a tight expression with pent up laughter. Both "her children" had their hands behind their backs.

"And the panel says?" John turned to Cameron.

As signaled both teens pulled out two notebook Journals from behind them. They were turned on their side and two big numbers written on the sheets of paper. John had an eight and Cameron a six.

"Six" Cameron said till John leaned forward and quickly turned her journal over. She blinked "Oh … Nine." She corrected.

John sighed "I'm gonna have to give it an eight, the singing and the spirit was their … but the dance moves …?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His smile grew bigger as his mom's face got more and more flush.

The teen was already chuckling, pulling Cameron in tow when Sarah flew at them in embaressment. "Get out of here!" She threw Derek and her brush at them. She could hear John laughing, tugging Cameron down the stairs by hand. With jingle of backpacks they were out the door.

Turning her face went from a pink flush to all out cherry red when she found Derek Reese standing in the hallway staring at her with a lifted eyebrow. With an angry fluster she pointed a finger warily at the officer, daring him to say something to her. Derek raised both hands defensively with a passive face. Lifting the towel higher she stormed passed the man who took a step back to let her through and back inside the bathroom, slamming the door with a bang.

Once inside Sarah covered her eyes in embarrassment at the spectacle she had made of herself as the Bangles played over the radio. She hadn't realized how much she missed her teen years till today.

There was a slight rap on the door that caught her attention.

"What!" She snapped bitterly.

"Hey, Madonna, when you're done brooding, get dressed, so we can go get some breakfast." Derek called through the door. Sarah grinded her teeth grudgingly, she swore she could feeling that smug ass smile of his as he walked away.

But in the mirror she found that she had one herself.

_It's just another Manic Monday._

Yet it was Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_**Songs were "Borderline" by Madonna and "Manic Monday" by the Bangles. **_

_**Got this story idea very early this morning and it made smile. **_

_**Should take place late Season one, could be construed as Jameron and Sarah/Derek if you want (and why wouldn't you) **_


End file.
